


Gli allenamenti dei draghi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fiume sinuoso [2]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titolo: Gli allenamenti dei draghi.Fandom: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away.Personaggi: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro.Prompt: 11. Stregone con poca pazienza/Apprendista.





	Gli allenamenti dei draghi

Gli allenamenti dei draghi

 

Il sole dava vita a dei frastagliati giochi di luce sul terreno d’erba umida, riflettendosi nelle gocce di rugiada.

Il ruggito del drago risuonò, coprendo il rumore cristallino del fiume.

Kohaku mosse velocemente la lunga coda, conficcando le unghie ricurve nel terreno, arricciò i lunghi baffi ed espirò delle nuvole di fumo dal muso.

Vide che la ragazzina davanti a lui fissava il cielo azzurro sopra di lei con gli occhi vitrei, si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, mentre le sue zampe da uccello venivano scosse da tremiti.

< Ormai sono settimane che cerco di aiutare la mia allieva a trasmutarsi, ma ancora non ci sono riuscito. Sto fallendo come insegnante > pensò.

“Dovresti concentrati e focalizzarti, invece di distrarti” richiamò la giovinetta.

Chihiro si legò i lunghi capelli castani in una coda alta.

“Io sono concentrata” si lamentò, grattandosi il naso schiacciato.

< Sono ore che sono concentrata e non ci riesco! Mi formicolano i piedi, sento le mani bollenti, il corpo infreddolito e non smetto di sudare; eppure non serve a niente >.

Il drago assottigliò gli occhi e piegò il capo di lato, le sue corna aguzze erano lunghe quanto l’addome di lei.

Chihiro serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi fino a dare vita a delle mezzelune bianche, ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Vorrei essere alla sua altezza. Non sono distratta, ho solo troppo paura di fallire > pensò.

Kohaku le sollevò il mento con la punta della coda, ticchettando con i piedi nudi sul terreno, sentendolo umido sotto le piante. Uno stelo d’erba le finì aderito all’alluce.

“Concentrata” le ripeté Kohaku.

Chihiro arrossì, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerato risuonarle nelle orecchie.

“Sì, _sensei_ Haku” esalò. Serrò i pugni e si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Però se continuo così non riuscirò mai a trasformarmi neanch’io > rifletté.

Kohaku si voltò verso il fiume e guardò il proprio riflesso deformato nell’acqua, dicendo: “Lo so di essere uno stregone con poca pazienza, ma tu sei più dotata di quanto credi” disse.

Chihiro regolò il respiro, si mise in ginocchio nel terreno e appoggiò la mano, schiacciando con le dita una delle foglie secche precipitate sul terreno.

< Lui si fida di me. Posso farcela… Devo farcela! > si ordinò. Allungò le mani e tastò davanti a sé, le immerse nell’acqua e le sentì gelide.

Kohaku vide la giovane, vestita con un pantaloncino rosso e una maglietta a righe bianche e verdi, tramutarsi in un drago orientale dalle scaglie vermiglie.

“Ce l’ho fatta!” gridò Chihiro. Mosse i lunghi baffi e dilatò il naso rosato.

“Finalmente. Visto che ci potevi riuscire?” domandò Kohaku.

Chihiro annuì, le sue zampe davanti erano umide.

“La prossima volta, però, fallo prima. Ora datti una mossa, ritrasformati” ordinò Kohaku.

Chihiro abbassò lo sguardo.

< Se potessi diventare brava come te, lo farei subito, senza alcun dubbio o remora. Solo per farti capire quanto tengo a te.

Io… Io ti amo, _sensei_ Haku!  > gridò mentalmente.

Kohaku si accucciò per terra e la vide ritrasformarsi, si ritrasformò a sua volta, in un giovane dai capelli scuri a caschetto.


End file.
